


Still Little

by CaptainErica



Series: Drunk in Public [3]
Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: M/M, childishdrunk!jiyong, daesung hasn't been drunk yet oh no, taeyang you sly bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 15:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11603508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainErica/pseuds/CaptainErica
Summary: Is Youngbae betraying Daesung or helping him?





	Still Little

“It’s you!” Jiyong says, loud and pleased, giggling. He’s got his finger pointed at Youngbae, and he leans forward, still giggling, trying to poke his nose and he misses, hitting Youngbae’s cheek just below his eye.

Youngbae blinks quickly, shifting his head away, but he’s smiling. “Yes, it’s me.” He says, amused and agreeable. Jiyong turns to Daesung, sitting on the other side of Youngbae, and leans forward.

“You!” He says, poking at Daesung’s cheek, and Daesung jumps, affected, like he’s surprised by it, and Jiyong dissolves into laughter, leaning over Youngbae to drag his hands over Daesung’s arm, holding onto him. Youngbae makes a loud ‘oof’ noise, as Jiyong leans over him.

“How much has he had?” Daesung asks after Jiyong’s attention has been drawn elsewhere, childlike wonder in his eyes. He’s always like this, it’s like it comes out when he’s drunk because he’s always so stressed and tight from work when sober.

Youngbae shrugs, turning to watch him. “Enough to be a pain.” He says, but it’s fondly, and Daesung chuckles, though his eyes go a little tight at the way Youngbae has his hand on Jiyong’s back, steadying him without thought. “I’ll suggest we go home in a few more minutes, he’s still enjoying himself.”

But Jiyong hears that, or part of it, and he turns his wide-eyed attention on them, leaning in close to Youngbae’s side so that he can peer around him at Daesung as well. “Is it home time?” He asks, a loud whisper, clearly unhappy with the thought. Youngbae nods, but Jiyong’s eyes move quickly to Daesung, and he clambers over Youngbae to sit between them, pushing Youngbae to the side. “Daesung, you won’t make me go home, will you?” He asks.

Daesung looks over Jiyong’s head, away from the wide, sad eyes, at Youngbae, asking silently for help. He can’t say no to Jiyong, Youngbae should know this by now, he needs Youngbae to do it, tell him it’s okay.

Instead, Youngbae betrays him with a smile on his face.

“Daesung is going to take you home with him.” Youngbae says, and Daesung is too busy being surprised that he only peripherally notes the soft intake of breath from Jiyong (what does that mean?) and then he looks down and Jiyong is smiling up at him.

“Really? It’s always Bae who takes me home.” He says, leaning in closer like this is a secret and not something that Daesung knows for a fact. “He makes me go to bed, and he doesn’t stay with me anymore, you’ll stay with me, right?” He asks, and Daesung nods, looking hesitantly over Jiyong’s head at Youngbae who nods as well, smirking at him ( _the bastard_ ).

“Yes, we should, we should go now, hyung.” He says, not looking at him still, but Jiyong doesn’t seem to mind.

And that’s how he finds himself in his own apartment, with Jiyong sitting on the counter with a glass of water in his hands. Daesung is watching Jiyong closely, but trying not to be too obvious about it, so that Jiyong doesn’t _notice._ Not that Jiyong would, most likely, because he’s been very occupied with telling Daesung about a dream he’d had the other day.

“You were there, and you made Bae and Seungri leave, and then you came over and lied, layed, lay? Down next to me and—“

“Did you finish your water?” Daesung asks, shaking himself out of his contemplation as Jiyong’s dream seems to take a turn for the potentially lewd (it was about you, why stop him now). “Do you want more or?” He asks, coming over to take the glass from Jiyong’s now outstretched hand without looking up into his face.

He misses the pout, the sluggish thoughts running over Jiyong’s face, and the grim look of determination that settles there. He gets more water for Jiyong, and turns back, and Jiyong’s knees are spread a little wider, hands behind him, leaning back awkwardly against the cabinets but somehow he’s still attractive looking.

“Do you want the water?” Daesung asks, trying to ignore this, eyes down. “Or should I put it in the room and you’ll drink it when you wake up?”

“Look at me.” Jiyong says, a little childish sounding, and Daesung knows he won’t do anything if he doesn’t look at him so he lets his eyes jump up, catching Jiyong’s. “That’s better, come here.” He says, and Daesung hasn’t ever dealt with Jiyong like this when he was drunk; sober and commanding, yes, drunk and just so…

“We should get you to bed.” He says, taking a hesitant step closer.

Jiyong reaches out, beckoning Daesung closer, so he takes another couple of steps, coming to the threshold of Jiyong’s knees. “You should come here.” Jiyong says, a beat too late.

Daesung moves close, between Jiyong’s knees, looking directly into Jiyong’s eyes. “I’m here, time for bed.” He says, trying to be stern, but it just makes Jiyong’s eyes light up, a warm smile on his lips, and his hands drop around Daesung’s shoulders.

“I think I like you here.” He says, a little quiet, head tilted a little, like he’s making an observation and also telling a secret. “But you can’t tell Bae I told you I want you here, he says I have to be _good._ ”

Daesung blinks once, then again, then another time, and his brain is connecting this with how Youngbae had gleefully handed this situation into Daesung’s hands. “I don’t think he minds.” He mutters, and Jiyong laughs, fingers playing with Daesung’s shirt, the back of his neck.

“Do _you_ mind?”

Daesung chuckles, deciding to just let it happen, to let Jiyong know; he’s so drunk he won’t remember come morning, and Daesung can say truthfully that he said something. “No.” He says, hands dropping to Jiyong’s thighs, the water pushed off to the side of the counter space. “I quite like it.” He says, and Jiyong chuckles a little, warm and throaty, clearly pleased.

“Why don’t you ever come this close, then?” He asks, fingers moving up to play with Jiyong’s hair. “Seunghyun says, he says it’s because you’re scared of me, that I can’t get you this close be-because you’re scared.”

Daesung frowns a little, but then smooths it out so that he can present Jiyong with a smile, hoping to smooth away the consternation in Jiyong’s own. “No, I’m not scared of you, Jiyong hyung.” He murmurs, rubbing his hands up and down Jiyong’s thighs, slow and simple. “Just didn’t think you were interested.” He says, truthful, simple, had been prepared to still believe that Jiyong wasn’t interested but this was extremely promising for the future.

Jiyong makes a rather amusing sound, like a scoff and a blustery sound smooshed together. His fingers tug on a small section of hair. “Gotta be good.” He says, sing-songs. “Can’t prey on the little one.” He adds, tugging again. It’s not hard, so Daesung doesn’t even blink at the little tugs (enjoys them, shh).

“I’m bigger than you.” He says, a little absently, hands paused on Jiyong’s upper thighs.

“You’re still little.” Jiyong says, pouting and tugging a little more sharply, Daesung winces. “So _you_ have to want _me_ or it’s not okay.” He says, and that makes Daesung make a face, and Jiyong giggles, pulling his other hand back to run over the lines of Daesung’s face. “You _do_ want me, right?” He asks, and Daesung nods just a little, watching Jiyong’s eyes go wide with delight then small with calculated interest.

“I hope your next thought is that it’s time for bed, because it is.” Daesung says, trying for stern, but lamenting that Youngbae definitely does it better.

“No.” Jiyong says, and then he uses his varied grips on Daesung’s head to pull him forward to press their lips together, gentle and far more accurate than Daesung would have imagined him capable of.

Daesung blinks afterward. “Oh, is that what you want?” He asks, and Jiyong’s eyes go wide with excitement, whispering ‘yes’ with his hands still holding Daesung’s face still. “Alright.” Daesung says softly, and then he shifts his grip to Jiyong’s hips and presses their lips together more solidly, letting Jiyong decide how messy or fevered the kiss gets before he finally pulls back, trying to control his breathing.

Jiyong looks wrecked, wanting and red-lipped, eyes shiny and unable to focus, and Daesung coos softly, enamored. He pulls Jiyong from the counter gently, and Jiyong comes without a fight. “bed.” Daesung whispers, soft and warm, and Jiyong nods, letting Daesung pull him down the hall to the bedroom.

They climb in, settling close, Jiyong content now, wrapping his arms around Daesung, tangling their limbs together and pressing his head against Daesung’s chest. “goodnight.” He mumbles, slurred, and Daesung wraps his arms as well as he can around Jiyong and whispers his goodnight back, wondering if this will change anything.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed childishly drunk Jiyong, he's fun ^^  
> I think Daesung gets to be drunk next, hm?


End file.
